Like Mother Like Daughter
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: Phoebe Fitz is sneaking out in the middle of the night. Ellie Fields is depressed. Bella Rivers is cheating on her boyfriend; Sophie Cavanaugh is… normal. But what happens when these four pretty girls start to get stalked by the infamous -A? What happens when new people start entering the girl's lives? And what happens when the parents find out about the return?
1. It Never Happened

**A/N: Well, hello there lovely people. So this is the sequel to Positive - and I'm betting its terrible but the guys are pretty hot and its fun to write. I don't know how much I'll update but hopefully you'll read it. If you want me to add anything in, I will. Its not amazing but I hope you guys like it. **

**It Never Happened**

"Kiss my ass." Phoebe Fitz screamed into the night, as her and her three other best friends came stumbling out the college bar. Her brown, curly hair blowing about in the wind. The girls all giggled, as Sophie Cavanaugh unlocked her Prius.

"Should we even be driving?" Sophie Cavanaugh asked, yanking her car door open. Her blue eyes shining in the dark night.

"Doesn't matter." Bella Rivers shouted, and crawled in the back seat, not trying to break her perfectly manicured nails.

"Start the car." Ellie St. Germain said, rubbing her brown eyes. Sophie clumsily reversed out of the parking space, and did a sharp turn out of the car park. "Alright girls, I think that was an amazing way to celebrate the last day of summer."

"I know, getting drunk, playing games." Bella giggled.

"And dancing like idiots." Sophie said, giggling. A body slammed onto the windshield of the car, the girls screamed, and the car came to a halt, as the body catapulted off the car.

"Oh my god." Phoebe screamed, all of the girls having come to their senses, they were there with wide eyes, and open mouths. "We have to leave."

"We can't just leave him there." Ellie yelled.

"Yes, we can, Sophie, drive." Bella yelled back, and Sophie floored it, getting away from the scene as quickly as possible, as the three other girls were not driving, looked back.

"Where did he go? He couldn't have just disappeared." Phoebe shouted, whipping her head around to look everywhere, to see if the body was anywhere to be seen. But he or she wasn't.

"This never happened, alright." Sophie said, breathing in and out while she drove the car to the Fitz residence.

"It never happened." Bella said, facing the back of the passenger seat, staring blankly at it.

"It never happened." Phoebe said, looking out of the windshield.

"It never happened." Ellie replied, turning her head right to look out the window.

…

"Ugh, god. I want to die." Bella groaned, waking up, and holding her flat palm to her forehead. Bella with her blonde hair, brown eyes, and the latest clothes from her mother's boutique was the 'IT' girl of the school. The reason she was popular was that she was pretty, and that she had the latest clothes, courtesy of her mother. She had attitude, and so much sass and sarcasm that you couldn't even cut it with a knife. A grin that could break hearts, and a smirk so devilish you'd think she was thinking something naughty – it was just like her father's.

She was also dating the quarterback of the football, and was always up for the latest gossip. She even knew secrets from just eavesdropping. People in Rosewood weren't always the most careful with their secrets, nor did they have the juiciest ones.

But its high school. A high school in a town where everyone knew everybody, and it mattered what people thought of you. Apparently. Well, that's what all the teachers say, of course, except Mrs Cavanaugh, and Mrs Fields, who didn't really care how people thought of them _back then_.

I mean you don't live life without breaking the rules, sometimes?

Do you?

"Your face did." Phoebe said, giggling, a cup of coffee in her hands. Bella searched for a mirror over the massacre of pillows, beer bottles, blankets, and sleeping bags. She found one, opened it, and looked at her reflection.

"I look hideous."

"Go clean yourself up, we don't want to be looking at a monster." Ellie said, and Bella stalked off to take off her smudged make-up.

"She's not much of a morning person is she?" Sophie said, gulping down her second cup of coffee, just like her Mother. Sophie was a bit clumsy, no, scratch that, very clumsy. She hid her smarts behind humour. She was smart like her mother, _very smart_. A's on all her tests. She remembered she was always teased for being the smartest girl in middle school, so when high school came around, it was like a new beginning. Suddenly after a few days, she was popular. It was like a dream.

But now.

She wanted it to go away.

Not that she didn't like being popular. She liked it, in the least, she was fond of it. It was nice being the centre of attention for a bit, but after a while it got boring. I mean, come on, how interesting was a pretty girl who was funny?

"No, she's not." Phoebe said, chuckling. "Are you gonna try out for field hockey this year?" Phoebe asked Sophie.

Sophie shrugged. "Depends if I'm bothered."

"You're terrible." Ellie said.

"I'm clumsy." Sophie whined.

"You shouldn't." Bella said, coming out from the bathroom with a fresh face. "We need to go into school today, ugh, how depressing."

"Why do we need – Oh!" Sophie said, and Bella rolled her eyes. "For the timetables, right."

"Grade eleven, scary. More homework, and more pressure. Yay." Ellie said, putting a hand through her brunette hair. "I don't like school."

"No one does." Phoebe said, curling up on the sofa, stroking one of the Fitz's dogs. The family had three: Mochi, Bailey and Violet. They had got Violet during the summer and she was stunning. Mochi and Bailey were Labradors and Violet was a miniature schnauzer. "Ugh, I want like five art lessons." She was always the fearless one. The one who ran across busy roads, didn't care what people thought of her, never backed down to anything. Everyone admired her for that, she liked being popular, but, she didn't even know why people bothered to talk about her life when they could be living or talking about theirs. She didn't even know why she was popular. Yes, she was pretty, but what else?

She was always more interested in art. She'd pick up a paintbrush over a credit card. She'd rather go to an art museum than a shopping mall. She was the only one at school who didn't have the latest designer clothes, she'd rather have a set of brand new paints. She was the unique one, the one that wouldn't be popular if she didn't hang out with Bella or Sophie. People talked about her behind her back, she knew that, if there was a rumour going around, there was a chance it was about her. She was different.

And she didn't care.

And no one could change who she was.

"You only like going to school because your lunch period is when Tyler does track, and then he gets sweaty, and takes off his shirt, running his hands through his hair." Bella teased.

"Well, my boyfriends a senior now, and our timetables have changed. No fun." Phoebe whined. "I can't see his chest now."

"His six pack is shit, soz." Ellie said.

"Eh, but it's a six pack." Phoebe shrugged. "And he's a bad boy, and I find that really hot."

"And you know what happens with bad boys." Sophie said, and Phoebe rolled her eyes. Sophie had this thing about Tyler. She didn't want Phoebe hurt, and she knew that's what bad boys did, she knew Tyler would end up hurting her one way or another, and Sophie didn't want that to happen. She didn't want Phoebe to get hurt the same way she did. Before the summer, Sophie's boyfriend of one and a half years had broken up with her, leaving Sophie absolutely crushed. Taking the whole summer to pull herself back together sounded easier than it actually was. She planned to try and not to fall apart when she saw him with his chocolate brown orbs and his crooked smile.

She planned not to look at him in the hallways with his new girlfriend who was prettier than her.

But it was hard just deleting the pictures of him and her on her phone.

"I know, but its Tyler, he's different once you get to know him, I love him." Phoebe said.

"Okay." Sophie said. "I trust you, just not him."

"Yeah, I've all heard it all before." Phoebe teased Sophie. "Anyways, Bella, how's your boy toy?"

"Wanting to have sex." Bella said. "Per usual."

"Horny little bastard." Ellie said, and the four girls chuckled. "Anyways, I thought, you liked him."

"I don't know anymore." Bella said, "he's been different this summer, he wants it, he's trying to make it happen, instead of it just happening like that, out of the blue. I don't want it planned."

"Ooh, do we see a break up on the horizon?" Sophie asked, and Bella shrugged.

"I don't know, I might wanna give him another chance, see if he changes, he might." Bella paused, chewing her bottom lip. "What about you, looking for a new romance?"

"Not after I just pulled myself back together." Sophie said. "That took long enough, I'm gonna be single for the next two years."

"Really, cause that's no fun." Phoebe said. "What about a fling?"

"No!" Sophie insisted.

"Okay." Phoebe said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"In other news, do you guys remember last night?" Bella asked. "I mean, in the least we should check the news."

Ellie sighed, Phoebe moaned, and Sophie flopped on the floor. Phoebe grabbed the remote, and turned on the news. The four watched the news for five minutes, eagerly waiting to see if a dead body on the news showed up.

And thankfully it didn't.

"Oh, thank god." Ellie muttered.

"We'd be in deep trouble if they found it out." Bella murmured.

"I don't even wanna think about it." Phoebe whispered, under her breath, obviously with disgust.

"It never happened." Sophie said with a straight face. "It never happened."

The four phones beeped, buzzed, chimed, and rang. The four girls exchanged worried glances. The reporters may haven't gotten a hold of the story, but that doesn't mean that someone else hadn't. It was Rosewood, and everyone was willing to get their hands on a dark secret.

"I know what you did. The truth will soon radiate from you, bitches. Or maybe me –A." The four girls all said.

…

"Ugh." Bella said, frowning as she looked up at the big white building which seemed like jail, but in other words known as high school. "I don't like it."

"No one does." Ellie said, not even looking forward to the next school year. She didn't like school, nor did she like the pressure of it. Behind it all, behind her pretending of acting like everything is fine, she wasn't okay. She so wasn't. She felt ugly. She felt like she needed to be perfect. She felt like she needed to get everything right, and when she got things wrong, it just made her feel like crap. Seeing her friends, was the only highlight of the school day, the other parts was just shit – well except Football and Swimming which actually made her feel okay.

"I wanna see the new art room, apparently it's been re-done, so if I go missing, I won't have been murdered." Phoebe said.

"Okay, let's prepare for hell." Sophie said, and started walking up the steps. Phoebe, Ellie and Bella followed her, and they walked to the cafeteria, and queued up for their timetables. Phoebe looked at what teacher who was giving Phoebe her timetable, and saw it was her Aunt Spencer.

"Oh god, you?" Spencer teased. "How was your sleepover? Any hangovers?"

"Surprisingly no, we were good girls." Phoebe said, smiling. "What do I have?"

"Lucky for you, you've got Frenc h with me, PE with Emily, and your favourite art teacher."

Phoebe sighed. "Emily for PE. That's the worst, I can't bunk."

"I'm sure she'll let you off sometimes." Spencer said, with a wink.

"Well especially when my legs aren't working."

"This is why I don't like you." Spencer said, laughing, and Phoebe chuckled.

…

"Happy with your timetable?" A good looking guy said, coming up to Bella who was leaning against a wall, scouring the cafeteria for her boyfriend. Phoebe was off in the art block, Ellie was catching up with some of the people on the soccer team, and Sophie was avoiding Dave – her ex-boyfriend. Leaving Bella, leaning against a wall, searching for her boyfriend, Brad.

Bella looked him up and down. "I haven't seen you before." Bella said, turning to lean against the wall and face him.

"I'm a newbie."

Bella chuckled. "Trying to make friends with a pretty girl, because she's probably popular, and you would be straight in because you're good looking."

"No," he paused. "Trying to make a friend who I might be able to talk to for the next two months, and I think you being pretty is just good ol' bonus."

"You're leaving in two months?" Bella inquired.

"Ah, I move around a lot."

"Your parents in the army? Or just your dad?"

The boy was silent for a moment, biting his lip. "Something like that." His voice broke on the last word, and he looked at the floor. "What's your name?" He asked, changing the subject, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Bella Rivers. You?"

"Ollie Cooper."

"Alright, I'm done." A girl in a green, baggy coat said, coming up to him. Bella knew she was a year younger than her, and that she had no friends – too much attitude. She always got in trouble. What was her name again…? "Let's go." The girl said again, snapping Bella out of her slight trance.

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Come on then." He walked away, and then turned to look at Bella. "Nice meeting you. I'll see you around?"

"You'll see me around." Bella said, smiling. If anything, she was slightly disappointed he had to leave, he was nice to talk too. But, they'd be seeing each other around. Her phone quacked, signalling that she got a text.

**I thought you had a boyfriend you dirty little flirt – A**

…

"Ah, I knew you'd be here." Mrs Allen, the art teacher said, coming into the room.

Phoebe smiled, Mrs Allen was her favourite teacher, and Phoebe was her favourite student. "I heard it was re-done. I like it, I do."

"That's good," the teacher pointed to a painting. "That's yours."

"I've noticed." Phoebe looked the room over once more before turning back to her teacher. "What are we doing this year?"

"Well, you, are doing other things from the class, unless you don't want to, that is?"

"No, I wanna do different things."

Mrs Allen smiled. "Well, there's this competition in Philly, and the theme this year is family and movies. Old movies, new movies, black and white movies. I think you'd be the one for the job. You'll have a desk to yourself."

Phoebe grinned. "I'd like that."

"Oh, and art club is on Friday's for two hours after school."

Phoebe nodded. "Great." Her phone beeped, and she grabbed it out of her bag quickly, thinking it maybe Tyler. She breathed in when she saw who it was from.

**Maybe you should do Fast and Furious, you did kill him with a car? –A **

"Is there a prize of anything?" Phoebe asked, tearing her eyes away from her phone, and shoving it into her jacket pocket.

"Fifteen thousand, its all over America, they travel to different states every year." Mrs Allen said.

Phoebe grinned. "You know what," she paused, looking at her painting, "I'm gonna win it!"

…

Sophie walked the corridors, trying to find Jamie, her best guy friend. Without watching where she was going, she bumped into a guy with a broad chest, making her stumble back, and fall over.

He chuckled. "You alright there Soph?" Dave asked, chuckling.

Sophie grunted.

So much for her plan to try and avoid him.

She waved away his hand, offering her his help, and got up on her own. She brushed herself off, and smiled at him. "Hey Dave."

"Hey, typical you, huh?"

Sophie laughed dryly. "Typical me." She felt her throat close up. "I've got to go, Bella's probably waiting for me."

Dave nodded slowly, and Sophie forced herself to smile as she walked away. She made a B-line towards the girl's bathroom, walked into a stool, and leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

**You aren't his princess, get over yourself. You're a plain high school girl, wait, you're not plain, you murdered someone, didn't you? –A**

…

Ellie walked around school, setting herself a target. To try and not break down this year. To try and not be depressed this year. To try and not let herself be affected by those judgy, little assholes who think they know you.

She knew it wasn't going to happen.

But, it was worth a try.

Wasn't it?

Ellie sighed, and continued walking the halls. She'd just caught up with her friends from the soccer team, and now, was walking around school. She thought she'd enjoy school, but Ellie figured out it tests your memory rather than her intelligence, it tested her patience, and tests her ability to keep calm and not slap a bitch. She's perfectly content with doing work and learning for six hours a day, but her disdain arises when homework is added, and its honestly so stressful, and she would be much happier is she could just go to school for six hours, and then come home and actually feel good, for one. But then there was the pressure. The pressure of being perfect. And she could live her life without deadlines and assignments looming over her.

She just wanted a drink sometimes. Take the edge of things. Make her forget a bit. But drinking is temporary. It comes back. More painful than the last time.

Her phone beeped, and she checked it.

**Don't be stealing vodka any time soon, you might pour out your secrets like that guy you ran over poured out his blood –A**

**AN: Hope you liked it, review if you'd like to see more because I don't know if this is good or not x**

**Bye lovelies x**


	2. Misfitz

_**Misfitzs**_

Phoebe Fitz snuck out of her house at three in the morning. She was sure that everyone was asleep. She started to run to her destination, and stopped when she reached the side of the building she was going to spray paint. Shaking the colour cans of dark blue, grey, and black, she started to spray paint a homeless person sleeping with a grey beanie hat, grey baggy sweatpants, a blue jacket, and black trainers with white laces. Once the person was done, she started to spray paint a park bench. Smiling at her work, she thought she needed one last touch, she drew a cardboard sign, saying 'Do not disturb' that was hanging loosely in his fingers. Shaking her black spray paint again, she wrote her signature at the bottom.

_Misfitzs_

Smiling, she threw the spray paints in her bag, and ran back to her house. Grabbing the key she had, she entered the house quietly, and shut the door behind her quietly. She took off her shoes, and held them as she quietly tiptoed up the stairs. She entered her bedroom, and changed back into her pyjamas. Her phone vibrated on her desk where it was charging just about as she was going to go to sleep. She got up quietly, and checked it.

She swallowed when she read it.

**Think your besties are the only one who know about you're little secret, misfitz, think again - A**

…

"Princess, wake up." Caleb said waking Bella up on Monday morning. "Wake up."

"Five minutes." Bella moaned, and turned over on her side.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago."

"Ugh, fine. Why do you always get what you want?" Bella said, and Caleb kissed her forehead, and left the room. Bella got up and walked to her en suite bathroom. Locking it, she stripped off and showered. Once she was showered and dry, she put on some lingerie, and did her make up, and walked back into her bedroom. Putting some shorts and a tight t-shirt that said 'BANG' on, she got dressed, and grabbed her school bag. She walked downstairs, and put some Vans on.

"Breakfast is ready, eat fast." Hanna said, as Bella and Jake came down the stairs. "Phoebe's picking you up in five minutes, and Jake, I'm dropping you just before Ryder, so eat fast, because he's playing with his cars, and he won't want to leave, Rosie is sleeping in the car, and I don't want her to wake up."

"Ugh." Jake moaned. "I don't like waking up early."

"Trust me, neither do I." Hanna said. "Bags packed?"

"Yep." Bella and Jake said together.

"You okay?" Caleb asked Hanna, eating a piece of toast.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Hanna asked.

"It's labour day."

"I know." Hanna said, a pained expression on her face. Hanna breathed outwards. "You guys will have a great first day, and you will learn things, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Bella and Jake moaned. "Done." Bella said. "Love you, bye."

"Bye." Caleb and Hanna said at the same time, and Bella left, and Phoebe beeped her horn on her car.

"Get in then." Phoebe shouted to Bella.

"Good morning to you too." Bella said, and got into the passenger seat. "Why are you so happy?"

"I've got Art last period."

"And so do I, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Don't be such a downer." Phoebe paused. "Any who, I heard something about Brad."

"What? He cheated on me?"

Bella's phone beeped, and she looked at it.

**Poor sweet Bella, I hear he's getting sick of you, better act like you're ready –A**

"Was it…" Phoebe trailed off, and parked in a parking space at school.

"Yeah, did you, get another one?" Bella asked, not looking at Phoebe.

"Yeah, I got one after I did the thing."

"They know about the thing?"

"Annoyingly." Phoebe said. "Pissed off."

"Ready to start a new year?" Bella asked, and saw Ollie across the parking lot speaking to the girl again. She shoved him, and then walked away. Ollie smirked, and turned around, catching his eye with Bella's. He winked at her, before going into the building.

"Earth to Bella." Phoebe shouted, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Sorry, what?" Bella asked, facing Phoebe again.

Phoebe laughed. "We definitely see a break up on the horizon." Phoebe walked away, laughing.

…

Ellie looked up at the big white building across the road, sighing. She'd walked, wanting to get some air before the chaos of high school started for yet another long year. High school was often hell. There were the bullies, the popular, and the other idiots who will drive you insane and rip every single remaining fragment of your sanity and shred it into pieces. Walking along the road to actually get to school, she felt it would be nothing special, just another boring school year – with an additional stalker.

And she was not looking forward to it. Her phone buzzed, and Ellie checked it.

**Why the long face, I haven't even started with you yet – A **

…

Sophie had this thing going on. She had to be late to at least one lesson every day, with an excuse. She started doing it, and she couldn't stop. Five minutes later, she walked to Science, knocked on the door, and entered the classroom.

"Miss Cavanaugh, please write down why you're late." Miss James, her science teacher said, and then handed her a slip. Sophie wrote down: 'We can't all be Usain Bolt' and handed it to the teacher, who signed it, shook her head, and gave it back to Sophie.

"And the excuse was?" Ellie whispered to her, and Sophie handed her the slip of paper making Ellie shake her head and laugh quietly.

…

As Phoebe Fitz was walking to class, a hand clamped over her mouth, and pulled her into a nearby classroom. She turned to face the person who did it, and ended up hitting him.

"Why would you do that? You gave me a heart attack." Phoebe said, hitting her boyfriend's shoulder. Tyler was Phoebe's boyfriend, he was a senior, and the schools bad boy.

"I haven't seen you in ages, I didn't even see you in the last two weeks of summer. What kind of boyfriend would I be?" Tyler said. "Are you willing to bunk Science?"

"Oh, I'm always open to it as you know." Phoebe said, and then placed a hand on his shirt covered chest. He had a way of persuading her, without her knowing she was being persuaded. Normally, if it wasn't Tyler, she wouldn't miss lessons. She was open for learning. "You know, we've almost been dating for a whole year."

"I know, I remembered." Tyler lied smoothly, forgetting the anniversary that was coming up. Phoebe smiled at him. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe, like dinner." Phoebe said, playing with a loose thread on his shirt. "Or maybe a movie, and then we go back to mine, or go to yours?"

He grinned. "I think I would very much like that."

The thing about Tyler is that he was a bad boy, and of course, he told Phoebe that he loved her, and she told him that back. But, there was a catch. He had a secret. But everyone in Rosewood had a secret they wanted to hide, that they wanted to keep a secret. But nothing stays a secret for long.

"Good." Phoebe said, and gently kissed his lips. "Where shall we go?"

"I know a place where we can be alone."

She smiled. "Good." Phoebe stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to hers. He kissed back, and she smiled into it.

…

"Ah, we meet again." Ollie said to Bella as he sat next to her in the English class, second period. That would be his seat for the rest of the year, and, to be honest, Bella didn't mind, at all.

There was something about him.

Bella turned to face him. "Still wanting to be popular?"

"Still not bothered." Ollie said.

"Really?"

"Completely not bothered about being popular, unlike you."

Bella rolled her eyes, and heard a cough behind her. She turned around, and smiled up at Brad. "Hello." She said.

"What I get no kiss?" Brad smirked. He leaned down, and the couple shared a chaste kiss. "How was your sleepover?"

"It was good." Bella replied. "I haven't seen you for like the past week."

"Remember, it's the week where everyone comes back to school better looking. I was sprucing myself up."

"Well, I bet you look good." Bella said, as Brad sat at the desk behind her. She glanced at Ollie who was hiding his smirk. "Don't smirk." She said to him.

"I'm not." Ollie replied, still smirking.

Bella kicked him, chuckling. "You so are."

Ollie softly kicked her leg back. "I am so not."

Bella rolled her eyes, hiding her smile.

…

"We're reunited." Sophie said, walking into the locker room, spotting her three best friends. "I'm ready to break another ankle, I am."

Bella, Phoebe, and Ellie laughed. "We're doing football first."

"Oh." Bella and Sophie said at the same time. Bella wasn't as clumsy as Sophie, but she had the occasional trip over, which was mostly during sports. She didn't like PE, at all.

"Alright, ladies, its football today, get your shin pads on, and get out." Emily said, entering the room. Not only was she the swim coach at the school, but she was also the PE teacher.

"Can I not do it?" Sophie said.

Emily chuckled. "You'll have do it, but I'll give you a pass."

"Yes." Sophie said. "That's all I need."

Emily rolled her eyes, and started doing the register. While everyone said yes to their name, Sophie's phone beeped. Taking it out of her bag, she checked it, wondering who the hell it could be.

But of course, it was A.

**You'll need to learn to run, because bitch I'm coming for you –A**

…

"Maths, oh joy." Ellie said to Bella who was in her Maths class. They were both a set lower than Phoebe and Sophie. The two sat down next to each other, at the back, and then Ollie sat next to Bella.

Ellie watched the two flirt, and laughed, making Bella excuse herself, and face Ellie.

"And, you're laughing because?" Bella asked.

"Because you're totally flirting with that guy, you're so attracted to him." Ellie said. "I can see it."

Bella raised her eyebrows at Ellie, and pursed her lips. "Do you see a break up coming soon?" Bella said. "Because Phoebe said she did, do you?"

"With Brad and you, definitely."

"Really?"

"Totally, and that guy is way hotter than Brad." Ellie said.

"I'm not deaf." Ollie said. "Thank you, that boosts my confidence higher than it was."

"Shut up." Bella said, laughing.

**AN: So, yeah, thats the second chapter. Do you guys wanna see anything in future chapters, do you wanna see a person get hurt, what do you wanna see? Comment below and I'm gonna update when I've got over ten reviews. I might update next Monday. **

**Bye lovelies xx**


	3. Boyfriends

**I'm back because I didn't know if people liked this story so if you guys could give me five reviews this chapter that would be great. So hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Trigger Warning: Depression, cutting and drug use. **

Sophie walked into the kitchen on the morning of Tuesday. She sat on a bar stool, and groaned. "Tuesdays. Ugh. School. Ugh. Effort. Ugh." Sophie said, as Toby placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"You know you're smart." Toby said. "You just actually have to put effort into your work."

"I put effort in tests." Sophie said. "That's enough effort. You quit school, and looks whose talking. You obviously didn't put any effort in."

"I'd like to see you quit school, and get a job." Spencer said, coming into the kitchen, and making herself a bowl of cereal. "You'll quit after the first day."

Sophie placed her hand over her heart. "I'm emotionally hurt that you would think that." She paused. "But, honestly, getting up in the morning is too much effort." Sophie's phone beeped and she checked it.

**Is that because of your poor broken heart, I better break it some more –A**

She put her phone back in her jean pocket, and continued eating her cereal. She finished, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag, and then left the house, shouting goodbye. She jumped onto her motorbike, and started riding to school on it. In fifteen minutes, she arrived at school, and parked in a parking space.

"Can't believe you haven't fallen off that yet." Jamie, Sophie's best boy friend said once she took her helmet off, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I have magical powers." Sophie said. "And, like, I have a helmet, and I know I'm safe, which makes me not die or fall off. I'm safe, and I look like a badass. Win win!"

Jamie shook his head, and chuckled. "How's it going?"

"As awesome as it can get. Still trying to get over Dave, annoyed at school, ready to die. The norm." Sophie stated, as the two started walking up the steps of Rosewood High.

"You've been trying to get over Dave for the past month. Just fuck him." Jamie said.

Sophie chuckled. "I'm glad I didn't, and I will take that into consideration, you meant it metaphorically, right?"

"Um, no, go and fuck him in the supply closet."

"I'll see but my day is pretty full."

…

Sophie walked into her English class, five minutes late, with an excuse already in mind.

"I'm sorry I'm late, miss. I didn't choose the late life, the late life chose me." Sophie said to her English teacher, Miss Daniels.

"Well, the detention life certainly chose you." Miss Daniels said, and the class chuckled.

"Oh, I know that." Sophie said.

…

"Your excuse for this morning's English class was?" Ellie asked, once Sophie sat at the lunch table with her lunch.

"I didn't choose the late life," Sophie said. "The late life chose me." Sophie and Phoebe finished together. "She's terrible." Phoebe said. "And speaking of terrible, look at Brad and Bella." Brad and Bella were in the queue for buying their lunch, and Brad had his lips attached to Bella's neck from behind her.

"I might vomit." Sophie said.

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to be sour." Ellie said. "And that is not a way to kiss a girls neck, come on Brad, I thought you knew better."

"That's just sloppy." Phoebe said.

"What is?" Tyler asked, sitting down next to her. Phoebe kissed his lips, and he deepened it.

"Come on." Sophie said. "We're eating here." She whined, and Ellie stood up, and bent over the table, pulling the two apart. "Okay, no more kissing."

"Why are you sitting here?" Phoebe asked.

"I was just wanted to say hey." Tyler said, and kissed her once more time deeply, and then walked away, giving her a wink.

"I just love him so much." Phoebe gushed. "He's so lovely."

"He's so horny." Bella said, gossiping about Brad and coming to the table. "It's a fucking lunch line, I'm not gonna pull my panties down in a lunch line."

"You guys are so different about your boyfriends." Ellie said. "It's scary almost."

"Once again, am I the only person who wants to have sex with somebody they actually care about?" Sophie said, and Bella and Phoebe hit her.

"I care about him, thank you very much." Bella and Phoebe said at the same time, with the same tone. "But," Bella started. "If he carries on being this horny little bastard I'm gonna turn into Sophie."

The other three laughed.

"Do you love the guys, like love them, like die for them?" Sophie said. "Because I really don't want you guys throwing something away with these guys who you don't want to die for, when a guy you will want to die for will come along and then you guys will have that something special with them for the first time."

"I won't get pregnant when it happens with Brad." Bella said. "_If _it happens with Brad."

Sophie sighed, and took a sip of her water. "I guess, but guys, I really don't want two pregnant best friends."

"And that won't happen." Phoebe said.

"And, by the way, Bella, you're so gonna break up from Brad." Sophie said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bella said.

"Anyways I actually wanna talk about some shit, like, um, I don't know, like that fucking stalker, or the person we ran over." Ellie said.

"Have you guys got any more texts?" Bella asked. "From the group one."

"I've had four," Sophie said.

"Three." Phoebe said.

"Three." Ellie said.

"Four, I got one in the lunch line." Bella said.

…

"Let's try not to break down today." Ellie said, before she opened her front door, and walking into her house. The simplest way to put Ellie Fields was that she was depressed. Depressed about school. She was fine when she was with her friends or her family. But when she was alone, that's when the monster got to her. It started off with schoolwork, having loads of homework to do, and then the pressure of doing it perfectly. Then she soon didn't want to wake up in the mornings, and face the wrath of school. And then when she hit the age of thirteen, and living in Rosewood, and it being the judgiest town known to man, the pressure to become perfect soon laid its load on her. She felt like she had to be the best. Like she had to have great hair; that she should be skinny, and everything about her should be _perfect,_ that she should have no flaws or imperfections. School and the pressure soon built on her, and by the age she was fourteen, she was having break downs every day. The work was too much, and she was being judged for being gay. She put on a strong front, but inside she was crumbling. It wasn't that she was gay, that wasn't what was hurting her. It was what they said, it was what they did. A few days after turning fourteen, she took her first cuts in the middle of night. She needed to _feel something_, and she felt something other than depression. She felt pain. She liked it.

And when Ellie was younger, she was told to stay away from drugs, and pills, and alcohol, because they were _bad_. But they never told her how _happy _they could make her feel. And how they could help you forget everything for just a moment in your fucked up life. At parties, she was always the one that got carried away. _The drunk one_. It made her forget for an evening, but it all came rushing back to her in the morning.

But Ellie's life was about to get a lot more fucked up. That is with 'A' on the loose, and a missing body no one knew about which _had to be_ _somewhere._

Ellie walked upstairs, and into her bedroom. She got out school books, wanting to get the mounts of homework she got that day out of the way. She threw her books onto the desk, and just looked at them. "Why can't you just do your own freaking work?" She muttered to the books, and sat down at her desk, and started doing her work, but every so often getting purposefully distracted by the things on her desk. Her phone beeped and she checked it.

**Don't be too distracted, you still need to be perfect –A **

Ellie groaned, and threw her phone across the room, and rested her head on his desk, trying not to have a break down. She tried to breathe, but it didn't work. She stood up, pulling her hair, pacing around the room, and biting her lip. Ellie groaned again, and slammed her door shut. She pressed her back against it, and slid down, her knees up to her chest, as she buried her head in them, and started to have her meltdown.

Ellie groaned, tears streaming down her face. She groaned again, and grabbed the scissors that were on the floor. She pressed the blade to her skin, and cut, wanting to feel something other than sadness. She felt pain. She breathed, and rested her head against her door. _So good_.

She could breathe again.

Her phone beeped from next to her, and she picked it up, praying to god that her stalker hadn't sent her a text. Could she even call it a stalker? Maybe it was just someone messing with her, but god how did they know she was always distracted by homework and then got annoyed at herself for not making herself look pretty.

Well, try to look pretty. But, god she didn't even know if she could be pretty, even if she tried. She picked up her phone, and called George, thinking it would get her in a better mood.

"Hey Ellie." George said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me some time." Ellie said.

"Yeah, totally. What about tomorrow?"

"Awesome, I'll meet you at The Grille, at six?"

"Meet you there." George said. "Bye."

Ellie smiled. "Bye." She hung up the phone, she was right. That made her feel slightly better. At least she now had someone who might care about her, who might want to look after her.

…

Ellie woke up, moaning. She looked at her digital alarm clock, and saw the green numbers flashing in the dark.

_2:53_

Ellie sighed, and knew she wouldn't be able to get back asleep. The thoughts swarmed her head then. They messed with her. The demons were making here feel more insecure than ever. Making her feel like nothing. They made her depression the darkest at night. She hugged her knees, and started to silently cry. "Stop crying." She whispered to herself, and wiped them away with the back of her hand. "God."


	4. First Time

_First Time_

"So, it's a Friday." Phoebe said, coming to the lunch table on Friday. They have gotten several texts from –A, Bella and Ollie had been flirting all week, along with Ellie and George who had been hanging out. Sophie had been making up more excuses for being late to class, and Phoebe had been preparing for her date with Tyler which was tonight. "And I have gotten two texts since Tuesday, and I really think that this bitch who is messing with us isn't playing a game. I think this is some serious messed up shit."

"I've only got one since Tuesday." Bella said.

"Have you talked to Ollie?" Ellie teased, and Bella blushed. "You _so_ have a crush on him."

"No, I don't," Bella replied. "He's a very good looking guy, who's charming, and it's easy to have fun with him."

"Who is this guy, and why have I not heard of him?" Sophie said.

"You know the newbie?" Phoebe said.

'So, if it's not the one who is dating Ellie-"

Ellie cut Sophie off. "We're not dating, we went on one date, we're going on a date tonight, and we're not dating." Ellie said.

"Yeah, that's what you'll say in two weeks." Sophie said. "Anyways, is it the guy who is always going home with that girl in the year below us?"

"Yeah." Bella said, almost immediately.

"Break up with Brad already." Phoebe said.

"No."

"Okay, give us one reason why Brad is better than Ollie." Sophie said. "Go on, I dare you."

"Brad and I have history." Bella said.

"Oh, that's shit Bella Rivers." Phoebe shouted, getting attention of a few people by her. "Give us one _amazing_ reason why you would date Brad over Ollie who you're totally crushing on."

"Okay, I don't know. Ollie is different, and he makes me feel good, but then with Brad, we've got loads of history, and I love him, I _think_ I love him." Bella said. "I don't know. Let's talk about something else, like, Phoebe and Tyler going on a date tonight, and then planning to have sex after."

"Okay." Sophie said.

"You know, I would rather talk about 'A'." Phoebe said. "I don't know about you guys, but I've got a feeling, a really bad feeling about this, I don't think that this person is doing this for a joke."

"But what did we do to deserve it?" Ellie said. "I know it's been a week, but I feel like someone's watching me."

"It's Rosewood, everyone's watching you one way or another." Bella said. "And, Phoebe, one way or another, they're going to know you slept with Tyler."

"I know, but, it is what it is." Phoebe said. "I've got a killer dress for tonight."

The four girls' phones beeped.

**Talk about killer –A **

"Guys, this is some serious shit, and this bitch isn't playing with us. We need to watch out." Phoebe said.

…

"Well, don't you look hot tonight?" Tyler said, when he opened the door to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled. "You do too." She said. "So, where are we going?"

"The grille." Tyler replied, and Phoebe nodded. Her phone beeped, and she grabbed it out of her clutch bag.

**He's that cheap, wow –A **

She rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't help but think that A, whoever it is, was actually right. She shook her head, telling herself off that she actually thought it. Tyler waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her back to reality. "Hmm?"

"You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Great." Phoebe replied.

…

"I'm so better at bowling than you." Ellie said to George on their second date.

"I beg to differ." George said. "I'm like the king."

"No way." Ellie said, strapping up her shoes. "What shall we play for?"

"Hmm, what about a kiss?" George asked, and leaned in close to Ellie. "A proper one, this time?" He whispered in her ear.

"You're on." Ellie whispered, and started walking over to the bowling lane.

"You've already lost Fields." George shouted after her.

Ellie smiled. "Oh, you wish."

…

"Who is that new guy you're talking to?" Brad asked, though the phone line while he was talking to Bella.

"Ollie." Bella said. "Do you feel threatened?" She asked, watching a re-run of Drake and Josh which included Zoey when she was younger, with Ryder – her younger brother who was eight. When Zoe was ten she decided she wanted to be an actress, so she went and auditioned for the role of Annie in a re-make of the movie. She got the part, and filmed the movie. A year later, she was casted as Megan for a re-make of Drake and Josh. To say that Hanna was more than thrilled about her daughter starring in one of her old favourite TV shows was an understatement. Since Zoe was thirteen, she had pursued being in theatre, while she guest starred in a TV show occasionally, plus filmed at least eight movies in her teen years. When she hit eighteen, she auditioned for the role of Santana Lopez in a re-make of Glee. Thanks to Glee, it kicked off her singing career, and made her a successful actress. Glee was in its third season, and she was living in California.

Brad was silent for a moment. "Well, you do laugh a lot around him. Come on, babe, how am I not supposed to feel threatened?"

"We're friends." Bella said. "And nothing more."

"Okay, I guess so." Brad said, still clearly annoyed. Bella's phone buzzed, and she looked at it, breathing heavily.

**Yeah, you're ****_just friends_****, especially with all the flirting recently –A **

…

"I am so bored." Sophie whined, watching TV, while laying with her head dangling off the sofa. "Ugh."

"You're like the only person in on a Friday night." Jack said. "How sad is that?" Jack asked, eating pizza from the box in the centre of the table.

"You're in, why aren't you having sex with your girlfriend?"

"She's probably working." Josh said, and Sophie laughed.

"She is actually." Jack said.

"Ha, you man slut." Sophie said, laughing. Jack rolled his eyes, laughing along with Josh. "Why are you here, wouldn't you be out with Noah or someone?"

"Twins have both got dates, so they're both gonna get laid tonight, and I might as well sleep over here, because I was working the whole day with dad, I don't wanna hear them scream." Jack said. Jack was an architect slash carpenter and was working at his dad's company. He comes over to Rosewood at least once a week.

"You can get laid tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Its fine, I already had it today." Jack grinned laughing.

…

Phoebe smiled at Tyler, suddenly all shy. She hid her face in the pillow and laughed. She felt great, a little sore, but great.

"You okay?" Tyler asked sleepily. He smiled, as Phoebe placed a delicate finger on his chest.

"Hmm." Phoebe said. "I better leave." She said, after five minutes of silence between the two.

"Stay." Tyler said, unconvincingly. Phoebe brushed it off her shoulder, thinking he was just a bit tired.

"I know I don't have a curfew, but my parents will be both pissed and curious to find out I stayed the night." Phoebe said, re-dressing. She thought sex would be this big thing.

But, it wasn't.

And it _most definitely_ wasn't like the movies.

Phoebe slipped her shoes on. "Bye." She said, her legs slightly wobbly. She thought she'd feel different, somehow. But, she just felt a bit weird, and happy. But it was the kind of happy where you didn't know what was going on, and there was a little feeling at the bottom of your stomach. Yet she didn't feel different.

"Bye babe." Tyler said, and pulled her hand, bringing her down on the bed, and kissing her lips roughly.

Phoebe pulled away. "I gotta go."

…

"You know you'd look really pretty if you cut your hair." George said, when Ellie was looking in her compact mirror.

Ellie raked a hand through her hair. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think you should get it cut."

"I'll think about it." Ellie said, and puckered her lips after re-applying her lip gloss. "You know you won the bowling, annoyingly?"

"I know," George said. "I'm just waiting for the big moment to swoop in."

Ellie chuckled, and her phone buzzed. She grabbed it from her back pocket.

**Don't let him tell you what to do, I'm supposed to do that –A**

Ellie breathed in, is A gonna blackmail her? Is A gonna use her secrets and use them against her? Ellie breathed out again. Of course A was gonna do it, A was obviously not following them around for fun.

Like Phoebe said earlier, this is some serious shit, and this bitch is not playing around.

…

"Who is Ollie?" Ryder asked Bella around three hours later.

"And you're asking that now because…" Bella trailed off, looking at her younger brother.

"Because I'm a good spy." Ryder said, and Bella laughed. "So who is he?"

"He is a new guy at school, and I'm friends with him," Bella smiled, thinking of him. "Uh, Brad's jealous of him."

"Ooh, why?" Hanna asked, coming in. "I'm a good spy too."

Bella rolled her eyes. "It is because, Ollie makes me smile, and Brad's jealous."

"I need more drama in my life, its all died down now." Hanna paused, and looked at Ryder. "I swear, you're gonna know all our weaknesses, and just kill us one day."

"I do know that Bella has a hickey." Ryder said.

"How do you know that word?" Bella asked.

Ryder narrowed his eyes, and looked at the two. "Its because I'm a good spy." Hanna and Bella looked at each other, smiling.

…

"Hey." Phoebe said to Sophie, walking into her bedroom, and flopping onto the bed next to Sophie, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, how was sex?" Sophie asked.

Phoebe was silent for a moment. "I thought it would be this big thing, this amazing thing, I would be so happy, and I would be so in love, but I'm just feeling sore and weird."

"He might be shit at sex, which might be it." Sophie said.

"He seemed to know what he was doing though."

"Did either of you go down?"

"No, just straight to it." Phoebe said, and breathed out. "Ugh."

"Hate to break it to you, Phoebe, but, was it with the_ right_ guy?"

Phoebe breathed out. "I'm starting to think you were right, that I should've waited."

"Well, you know," Sophie said. "I'm so bored, you have no idea."

"Is that why you're listening to me without butting in about how Tyler is a total dickhead and I should dump him?"

"Totally," Sophie paused. "And he is, and you should."

"But I don't know." Phoebe whined, annoyed.

"About what?"

"If I love him." Phoebe uttered, after a moment of brief silence.

"If you don't know," Sophie looked at Phoebe, a sympathetic expression on her face. "You're probably not in love with him." Phoebe started to laugh. "What? I'm trying my hardest not to say that Tyler isn't a prick?"

"No, no that." Phoebe said, laughing. "Go down?"

Sophie laughed along with Phoebe. "That's like the other part of it though, isn't it?" Sophie asked laughing.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Phoebe choked out.

"Friends with benefits." Sophie said seriously, and Phoebe screamed with laughter along with Sophie.

…

Ellie woke up on Saturday morning, yawning, and at eleven am. "Ugh." Ellie said. "Ew." Her stomach grumbled, and only then did she realize she was hungry. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and was greeted with her mother, Emily.

"Food?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Ellie replied.

"How was your date last night?"

"It was good," Ellie said, smiling. "Really good."

"Did you…" Emily trailed off, chuckling.

"Not gonna say."

"Come on," Emily said. "What's the harm in telling me?"

Ellie breathed out. "Okay, we kissed."

"And?"

Ellie raised her eyebrows. "It was a kiss." Ellie breathed out. "There's a party tonight, I don't know if I'm gonna go."

"Where?"

"Tyler's, Phoebe wants us to come, but she might be a bit busy with Tyler." Ellie shook her head, smiling slightly.

Emily laughed, but decided against questioning what Ellie meant 'busy' actually was. "Are you bringing your boyfriend?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, and I don't know if I will go. I'll go if Bella or Sophie's going, but I'm not just gonna be there on my own."

"You've got other friends, hang out with them."

"Tyler's a senior."

"Oh, yeah." Emily said, nodding.

…

"It's a Saturday, and what am I doing, I am doing nothing." Bella said, walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and searched for food.

"There is food, do not say there isn't food." Hanna said, on her MacBook, sitting on a bar stool.

Bella sighed. "Where's the nice food?"

"Just find it, Jake probably ate it along with Ryder and your dad."

Bella grabbed some left over chocolate, and then sat down opposite her mother. "You know Brad."

"Yes, I do know him, are you having troubles?"

"I don't know, but, there's this new guy, and I don't know, but he's funny, and he's really good looking, and oh my god."

"And you don't know who to choose, do you?" Hanna asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I think I love Brad, but there's this new guy."

"And who this new guy?"

"I will not say his name." Bella said. "But I really like him."

"Go with your heart."

…

"Okay, okay, I will go, but don't fucking leave me there." Sophie said on the phone to Phoebe.

"I love you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you." Phoebe praised.

"Yeah, yeah," Sophie said. "Don't leave me on my own though. Its seniors. Ugh." Sophie talked to Phoebe on the phone for about five more minutes, before saying bye, and hanging up.

"Well, there's not gonna be just seniors there." Lucy said to Sophie. Lucy was Jack's girlfriend of four years, she lived in New York, and she was an FBI agent, after studying Psychology and Law Enforcement. She was also from England.

Sophie shrugged. "I know, but I doubt my other friends will be going, so, I'll get Bella or something to go in case Phoebe goes off to her boyfriend."

"Is he a senior?" Lucy asked. "Really?"

"She's not a slut if you're wondering." Toby said, coming in.

"Yeah, I know, she's lovely." Lucy replied. "But a senior, really?"

"What's wrong with it?" Jack asked his girlfriend.

"You don't mingle with the year above."

"Mingle?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, like, we never used to mix in our school years, a few of the younger years crashed our parties, but we didn't talk." Lucy said. "America is so weird to me, and I don't like it sometimes."

Sophie laughed along with Jack and Toby.


End file.
